Artificial Christmas trees are well-known substitutes for natural trees traditionally used for Christmas celebrations, notwithstanding the warmth, aroma, and structural readiness of the natural tree. Artificial trees have the advantage of being usable over a period of years and thereby eliminate the yearly expense of purchasing real trees for the short holiday seaons. They may be made of synthetic materials that are more fire resistant than the natural trees. They need no watering, and they need less protection than natural trees from bumps and scraps that strip needles from limbs. They may also be fashioned to a "perfect" symmetry.
Even the "advantages" of real evergreen trees are not lost with use of artifical trees. The versatility of modern materials in the texture, color, and shape of evergreen needles bring visual warmth to the artificial product. Sprays from cans,solid and liquid room deodorants, and other such means duplicate the aroma of a real tree. Moreover, many attempts have been made to make artifical Christmas trees that are substantially ready when taken from storage, examples of which can be found in the U.S. Patents discussed hereinafter as "Prior Art".